PVMT: Skyscraper Edition
Oh boy, another installment in the PVMT Series! This is the 5th installment in the series, this is also referred to as the PVMT5 Course. You can spend 40 Gems or 15,000 Sun Tokens in order to summon Mouthanatos to steal all the souls of the Mouth Things in the level; causing you to win the level and win the reward with it. Mouth Thing Almanac Jetpack Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected '''Speed: '''Quickish '''Weakness: '''Tall-nut, Magnet-shroom, Blover, Hurrikale, fire plants ''(destroy jetpack) '''Special: '''Flies higher up instead of eating a plant. '''Description: '''Jetpack Mouth Thing was jealous of Winged Mouth Thing being able to fly, so he made a jetpack. '''Winged Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Flies to avoid straight-shooting plants like Peashooter. '''Weakness: '''Lobbed-shot plants, Cactus, Cat-tail, Blover, Hurrikale, electric plants, Tall-nut '''Description: '''Winged Mouth Thing loves the fresh air of the sky. He hates glass, since he can't see it. '''Sky Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Doesn't attack, instead heals plants. Leaves after healing 4 plants. '''Special 2: '''During huge waves or Thunderstorm levels, Sky Mouth Thing will turn into its RAGE FORM and 1HKO 3 Mouth Things and then leave. Sky Mouth Thing prioritizes Gargmouthings. '''Description: '''Oh Sky Mouth Thing, he's unpredictable; at one point he's happy and nice and another time he's angry and full of ire, fury, and rage! '''Lazor Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Densely '''Speed: '''Basic '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, it fires a laser at a plant; dealing moderate damage. '''Special 2: '''Acts like a Normal Mouth Thing when laser visor is destroyed or disabled by E.M.Peach. '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach '''Description: '''Lazor Mouth Thing brags about his cool laser visors. He can't even spell the word 'laser', heh. '''Pilot Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Machined '''Speed: '''Flighty '''Weakness: '''Hurrikale, Blover, Cactus, Cat-tail, lobbed-shot plants '''Special: '''Crashes into an area, killing any plant or Mouth Thing in the area. '''Description: '''As a child, Pilot Mouth Thing dreamed of becoming a Kamikaze pilot like his grandfather. Just look at him now! His home country would be proud... in the 1940s... '''Scrmouge McThing Toughness: 'Over Hardened '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Magnet-shroom '''Special: '''Summons 2 adjacent Mouth Things on two lanes. Mouth Things will drop coins or gems when killed. '''Special 2: '''Runs away after a certain amount of time ''(3 minutes and 30 seconds). '''Special 3: '''Drops 200,000 Sun Tokens, 50 Gems, 75 random seed packets, plant costume, or a highly rare chance of a premium plant. '''Description: '''Scrmouge McThing is super rich, he only cares about money. Everybody wonders how he gained so much money. Well, it's because he sheds 500 pounds of gold each day. '''Wizard Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected '''Speed: '''Quickish '''Weakness: '''Moonflower, Infi-nut, Witch Hazel '''Special: '''Wizard Mouth Thing will randomly teleport all over the board. Wizard Mouth Thing cannot teleport past a Moonflower, Infi-nut, or Witch Hazel. '''Special 2: '''Randomly transforms plants into immobile rocks, unless they are behind an Infi-nut, Witch Hazel, or Moonflower. Transformation lasts 18 seconds, or until Wizard Mouth Thing is killed. '''Description: '''Oh Wizard Mouth Thing, people always think the Mouth Thing is the wizard. But the truth is that the ROCK ''(NO NOT DWAYNE JOHNSON) ''is actually the fricking wizard. '''Bomb Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Explodes after 15 seconds, killing any plant/Mouth Thing nearby. Explosion does damage equivalent to a Gargmouthing's smash. '''Description: '''Nobody knows why Bomb Mouth Thing had a bomb superglued to his head. Sigh, some Mouth Things are just stupid, actually; most of them are very stupid. '''Pizza Delivery Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense '''Speed: '''Basic '''Special: '''Attracts 4 Hungry Mouth Things from behind. '''Description: '''What? A Mouth Thing needs some money too! Pizza Delivery Mouth Thing just wants to make money, but he always gets chased by hungry customers... sheesh. '''Hungry Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Is 'summoned' by Pizza Delivery Mouth Thing. '''Special 2: '''Is able to instantly devour non-defensive plants, Garlic, and Chard Guard. '''Description: '''Hungry Mouth Thing just wants some food man! That's all he wants! '''Plasma Lazor Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, it fires a plasma beam that destroys plants with Elevated or lower toughness ''(ex. Endurian). '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach '''Description: '''Plasma Lazor Mouth Thing is far better than his brother, Lazor Mouth Thing. That's because he doesn't brag about his laser visors. Plasma Lazor Mouth Thing's younger brother has always looked up to his brother. Now isn't that just some good ol' brotherly love? '''Raindrop Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Densely '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Electric plants '''Special: '''Whenever it is killed or encounters a plant, it dissolves into actual liquid water. If it dissolves on a plant, the plant will be healed. '''Special 2: '''Is encountered during Rainstorm levels. '''Description: '''Raindrop Mouth Thing questions how he is able to maintain a solid form despite the fact that he is just made of rainwater. '''Winged Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Over Hardened '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Weakness: '''Hurrikale, Blover, Cat-tail, Cactus, lobbed-shot plants, electric plants, Tall-nut '''Special: '''Does Gargmouthing damage whenever it encounters a plant. '''Description: '''An Evil Mouth Thing with wings?! OH NO, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! '''Material Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Falls apart after 1 minute and 30 seconds. '''Description: '''Oh god... what is that abomination? Material Mouth Thing would like to make friends, but he keeps scaring people away. He wonders why he was created. '''Unicorn Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Armored '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Shields Mouth Things that are behind with a coating of rainbow. '''Special 2: '''Impales non-defensive plants, Chard Guard, and Garlic. '''Special 3: '''Is immune to Garlic's changing lane ability. The smell of the Unicorn destroys the Garlic's stench and horrible taste. '''Weakness: '''Fume-shroom, fire plants, Shadow-shroom '''Description: '''Unicorn Mouth Thing exclaims "I AM THE PRETTIEST UNICORN IN THE WORLD!". '''Gassy Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low '''Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Is immune to Chili Bean and Stunion's stunning gas effects. Immune to Chili Bean's killing as well. '''Special 2: '''Stuns plants from 2 tiles away. Stun lasts 15 seconds. '''Special 3: ''Flies' over plants with gassy farts. 'Weakness: '''Stallia ''(perfume clears out the gas, causes Imp Mouth Thing to stop flying and farting) '''Description: '''The other Mouth Things keep saying Gassy Imp Mouth Thing should lay off the beans. But she won't stop because she loves flying. '''Alien Mouth Thing UFO Toughness: 'Machined '''Toughness: '''Dense '''Special: '''Abducts plants until UFO is destroyed or disabled. '''Special 2: '''Shoots plants with a raygun ''(shots do the same damage as a bite) when UFO is destroyed. '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach, Magnet-shroom, Hurrikale, lobbed-shot plants, Blover, electric plants '''Description: '''AAAAHHHH! THE ALIENS ARE ATTACKIN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE! SCREAM! '''Jetpack Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great '''Speed: '''Sloth '''Special: '''Smashes or chomps down on a plant. '''Weakness: '''Hurrikale, Cherry Bomb ''(explodes Jetpack), fire plants (destroys jetpack). '''Description: '''One day, Gargmouthing decided to get a jetpack after seeing Imp Mouth Thing fly... with farts. '''Lightning Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Densely '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Encountered during Thunderstorm levels. '''Special 2: '''Immune to electricity ''(ex. Lightning Reed). '''Special 3: '''Electrocutes plants through contact. Electric plants are immune to electrocution. '''Description: '''Lightning Mouth Thing is very jittery, no Mouth Thing knows why. '''Helio Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Steals un-taken sun. '''Special 2: '''When killed, drops 250 sun; plus sun that was stolen. '''Special 3: '''Halves the production amount of sun-producing plants. ''(ex. Sunflower produces 50 sun, but since Helio Mouth Thing is on the board; Sunflower will now produce 25 sun). 'Special 4: '''Vomits out 25 sun ''(take-able) every 12 seconds. Helio Mouth Thing doesn't steal his own sun. 'Weakness: '''Moonflower ''(prevents Helio Mouth Thing from stealing sun and halving production amount). '''Description: '''Helio Mouth Thing is praised like a god, as he looks very much like a god. Helio Mouth Thing is Radiant Mouth Thing's father. Helio Mouth Thing has mastered the art of solar magic. '''Hail Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, Hail Mouth Thing will spit hailstones at a plant, causing them to slowly freeze up. '''Special 2: '''Encountered during Hailstorm levels. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Description: '''Hail Mouth Thing is like cold, literally and figuratively. He doesn't care for others, and he hates his cousin, Raindrop Mouth Thing. '''Frog Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Fragile '''Speed: '''Flighty '''Special: '''Jumps high and strikes a plant with increased strength. Deals damage equivalent to 3 bites. '''Special 2: '''Creates a puddle of slimy mucus on tiles it has been on. Slimy mucus slows down Mouth Things and plants that are planted on the mucus slime. Slimy mucus disappears after 17 seconds. '''Description: '''Frog Mouth Thing is just trying to hop away from weirdo biology teachers that want to dissect him. Frog Mouth Thing doesn't approve of being dissected. ''Environment Modifiers'' '''Flower Pots / Hover Pots These things are used to plant plants in. You will need to sacrifice 2 seed slots to have Flower Pots and Hover Pots. There will be already-placed Flower Pots and Hover Pots in a level. Mouth Things will be able to eat these. You can also dig Flower Pots and Hover Pots up. Thunder & Lightning Whenever you hear the sound of thunder, it means a bolt of lightning will strike. Lightning bolts will randomly strike Mouth Things and plants. This modifier is only available to certain Thunderstorm levels... Rain / Precipitation This modifier is exclusive only to Rainstorm, Snowstorm, or Hailstorm levels. If rain is falling, your plants will be healed from damage. If snow is falling, plants and Mouth Things will slowly begin freezing. If hail is falling, then either your plants or Mouth Things get damaged by hard solid hail. Hail deals normal damage. Heavy Winds These heavy gusts of winds will appear occasionally. The gusts of winds blow away 2 lanes of Mouth Things and plants off the board. Dr. Moudathing's Aeromouthatron Mech's Toughness: 'Undying ''(4 stages of health) '''Dr. Moudathing's Toughness: Densely '''Speed: '''Flighty '''Special: '''Stabs 3 plants, poisoning them. Plants take damage over time. '''Special 2: '''Sucks in 2 lanes of plants / Mouth Things and then chomps them down in the mouth. '''Special 3: '''Creates a whirlwind twister that whirls around a group of Mouth Things and plants and annihilates them. '''Special 4: '''Fires a red beam at a group of plants, obliterating them to dust. '''Description: '''Laldare's latest creation looks similar to his original mecha, and that's because after '''YOU '''the gardener destroyed it; he scrapped up some parts and made the Aeromouthatron, which he is using to take over the CASIA Incorporated HQ.